1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a waterproof connector connection structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector connection structure has been known which easily connects an electric component on a surface of a panel of a vehicle and the like and a wire harness on a backside of the panel by connectors (for example, refer to JP-UM-A-6-45282).
FIG. 11 is a longitudinal sectional view of main parts showing a connection state of a connector connection structure according to the related art. In this connector connection structure, a connector 507 of an electric component 505 that is mounted on a surface 503 of a panel (mounting wall) 501 is connected to a connector 509 for harness on a backside of the panel via a panel hole (opening) 511. The connector 509 for harness in which a female terminal 501 is accommodated is floatably supported to a bracket part 513 via a spring part 515. The bracket part 513 is fixed to a backside of the panel.
When connecting the connector 507 having a male tab terminal 508 to the connector 509, the connector 509 for harness is first assembled to the backside of the panel 501. That is, the bracket part 513 is fixed to a stay 516 on the backside of the panel by a clamp 517. The connector 509 for harness is enabled to float by the spring part 515 in a vertical direction and a horizontal direction. Then, the electric component 505 is mounted on the surface 503 of the panel 501. The connector 507 integrally formed with the electric component 505 is fitted into the connector 509 for harness upon the mounting of the electric component 505. Here, the spring part 515 of the connector 509 for harness enables the smooth connection by an alignment operation that absorbs a mounting dimension error of the electric component 505.
The connector 507 of the electric component 505, which is mounted in an area 525 to be water-sprayed, enables a ring-shaped packing 519 at a leading end thereof to contact the surface 503 of the panel 501, thereby preventing the water and the like from permeating into the connector 507 and the connector 509 for harness.
According to the above connector connection structure, it is possible to easily connect the connectors even at a place at which a user should grope for and connect the connectors each other and to prevent the water and the like from permeating into the connector 507 and the connector 509 for harness.